Rules that govern interactions between drivers of vehicles may be referred to as rules of the road. These rules may include definitions of circumstances that establish which vehicle has the right of way or priority to go first. These rules may further define differences in rules to apply when signage is present, and what default rules may apply when no signage is present. While the rules of the road may vary from jurisdiction to jurisdiction, it is the responsibility of the driver to be aware of and to comply with local driving rules. Many drivers develop driving habits that seem to work in situations in which they are familiar, without necessarily following the local and current traffic rules.